deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/Agentrockluxury3's Death Battle Thumbnail Request Page
NOTE: As of April 7th 2015, my services on thumbnails have been discontinued, because it's clear my services and my time and effort are not appreciated. Do not ask me anywhere else for thumbnails or ask me why I have done it, because I will turn a blind eye towards that sort of stuff. I have my reasons for doing this. Since I've noticed that my talk page is archived, and I've been given requests from time to time, I'm going to have to change things round. From now on, this blog page will be used to request for Death Battle Thumbnails by me. As long as you follow the guidelines below, everything should be fine. Guidelines #The battle has to be on this wiki (as in, it has to have a page). #The characters in this battle have to have some kind of image that can be used for them, or at least be well-known enough to find an image for them. #Maximum of two requests per person each week. I count Monday as the beginning of a week, so make of that what you will. #The'' battles you want me to make thumbnails for must'' be battles that you will work on in the future. If I am making a thumbnail, you have to do your half and actually make the battle. I'm not here to whore myself out to make thumbnails for battles that won't be made even on this wiki. It's as simple as that. #Regardless of what I make the limit, a limit's a limit, and respect that when requesting, please. If you post more than the limit within the weekly period, I am not under any obligation to do your requests, and it will be up to my decision whether or not I do the requests you file out. #'EDIT': Since apparently things aren't clear when things go down, here's how things will work. I have a top-secret blacklist that only I know of. If you do not respect that I have limits or basically breach the guidelines above enough times, you'll be on the blacklist and I will not be obliged to give you anything. I'm sorry, but I am NOT a whored-out thumbnail making machine for your needs. I take time and effort to do this stuff, and I can't always provide its availability. If you actively try and request battle thumbnails from me outside of this page when it is shut down from now on, you will automatically go on the blacklist. I will not let off any warnings or tells of when this happens, so be warned. Requests done so far Links Battle Royale 2.png|Link Battle Royale (Part 2) - SuperSaiyan2Link Olimar VS Ant-Man Fanmade.png|Olimar VS Ant-Man - Unknown requester(?) Natsu VS Akihiro Fanmade.png|Natsu VS Akihiro - SuperSaiyan2Link Mephiles VS Quan Chi Fanmade.png|Mephiles VS Quan Chi - Unknown Requester Simba VS Firestar Fanmade.png|Simba VS Firestar - Unknown Requester Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash Fanmade.png|Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash - Unknown Requester Sonic VS Charizard Fanmade.png|Sonic VS Charizard - Unknown Requester WarriorClans Royale Fanmade.png|Warriors Clans Battle Royale - Unknown Requester Victini VS Veemon Fanmade.png|Victini VS Veemon - ParaGoomba348 Batman VS El Tigre Fanmade.png|Batman VS El Tigre - Darontaye blake13 Fazbear VS Krueger Fanmade.png|Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger - IdemSplix Biollante VS Perfect Chaos Fanmade.png|Biollante VS Perfect Chaos - IdemSplix Bebop and Rocksteady VS Animatronics Fanmade.png|Bebop and Rocksteady VS The Animatronics - Darontaye blake13 Fazbear Battle Royale.png|Freddy Fazbear Battle Royale - IdemSplix Final Link Battle Royale Fanmade.png|Link Battle Royale (Final Battle) - Grnmachine1 Little Mac VS Balrog Fanmade.png|Little Mac VS Balrog - BonBooker Paige VS Freddy Kruger Fanmade.png|Paige VS Freddy Kruger - ParaGoomba348 M. Bison VS Iron Fist Fanmade.png|M. Bison VS Iron Fist - ParaGoomba348 Spider-Man VS Eren Jaeger Fanmade.png|Spider-Man VS Erin Jaeger - ParaGoomba348 Cell VS Mewtwo Fanmade.png|Cell VS Mewtwo - ParaGoomba348 Red+Charizard VS Tai+Agumon Fanmade.png|Tai + Agumon VS Red + Charizard - IdemSplix Yugi VS Gingka Fanmade.png|Yugi VS Gingka - SuperSaiyan2Link Colossal Titan VS Eva Unit 01 Fanmade.png|Colossal Titan VS Eva Unit 01 - Pikatoo Rosalina VS Celestia Fanmade.png|Rosalina VS Celestia - DeathBattleMike Rachel VS Trish Fanmade.png|Rachel VS Trish - DeathBattleMike Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai Fanmade.png|Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai - DeathBattleMike Koopalings VS Deadly Six Fanmade.png|Koopalings VS Deadly Six - Unknown Requester Splinter VS Shifu.png|Splinter VS Shifu - Awesome Betterhero Sonic VS Shadow Fanmade.png|Sonic VS Shadow - Unknown Requester Akiza VS Jodie Fanmade.png|Akiza Izinski vs Jodie Holmes - Awesome Betterhero Leonardo VS Blastoise.png|Leonardo VS Blastoise - Aravy2002 Isaac VS Clay Fanmade.png|Isaac VS Clay - Awesome Betterhero Akihiro VS Tsumichi Fanmade.png|Akihiro VS Tsumichi - Grnmachine1 Sheep Man VS Animatronics Fanmade.png|The Animatronics VS Sheep Man - BonBooker Legion VS Iris Fanmade.png|Legion VS Iris - DeathBattleMike Poison VS Bridget Fanmade.png|Poison VS Bridget - DeathBattleMike Dark Pit VS Morrigan Fanmade.png|Dark Pit VS Morrigan - ParaGoomba348 Leonardo VS Greninja Fanmade.png|Leonardo VS Greninja - Chesknight Luffy VS Natsu Fanmade.png|Luffy VS Natsu - PuasLuixZX Leonardo VS White Ranger Fanmade.png|Leonardo VS White Ranger - PuasLuixZX Starscream VS Animatronics Fanmade.png|Starscream VS Animatronics - Unknown Requester Bonkers VS Bugzzy Fanmade.png|Bonkers VS Bugzzy - Awesome Betterhero Ben 10 VS Green Lantern Fanmade.png|Ben 10 VS Green Lantern/Ben Tennyson VS Hal Jordan - Awesome Betterhero Eren Jaeger VS Kirito Fanmade.png|Eren VS Kirito - Chesknight Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash Golden Edition.png|Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash (Remastered) - Apro319 Man-Arctica VS Sub-Zero Fanmade.png|Man-Arctica VS Sub-Zero - Darontaye blake13 Dante VS Goku Fanmade.png|Dante VS Goku - Dbfan and critic Natsu VS Gon Fanmade.png|Natsu Dragneel VS Gon Freecs - Chesknight Axe Cop VS Dr McNinja Fanmade.png|Axe Cop VS Dr. McNinja - DeathBattleMike Estacado VS Heller Fanmade.png|Jackie Estacardo VS James Heller - DeathBattleMike Tony Tony Chopper VS Beast Boy Fanmade.png|Tony Tony Chopper VS Beast Boy - Awesome Betterhero Techmo VS Ash Fanmade.png|Techmo VS Ash - Awesome Betterhero Dillon VS Mighty Fanmade.png|Dillon VS Mighty - Apro319 Mario VS Link Fanmade.png|Mario VS Link - SuperSaiyan2Link Paige VS Quote Fanmade.png|Paige VS Quote - BonBooker Ken VS Sub-Zero Fanmade.png|Ken Masters VS Sub-Zero - Apro319 Bowser VS K. Rool Fanmade.png|Bowser VS King K. Rool - BonBooker Team Sonic VS Team Lilac Fanmade.png|Team Sonic VS Team Lilac - Apro319 Steve VS Hype Fanmade.png|Steve VS Hype - Apro319 Seiya VS Sailor Moon Fanmade.png|Seiya VS Sailor Moon - Pikatoo Bolt VS WBZ Fanmade.png|Bolt VS WhiteBladeZero - Apro319 Category:Blog posts